thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandria Maydon
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. She has been retired from submission into Games and therefore cannot be used. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Early Era, as she was one of the first tributes ever made by her. She is also a victor. ---- Name: Alexandria Maydon Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 10 Birthday: September 1st Star Sign: Virgo Sexual orientation: Unknown Height: 5'5" Weight: Was never added. Weapons: Slingshot, butcher's knife Alliance: Loner or a trustworthy alliance (anyone that isn't affiliated with the Careers) Motive for Winning: Unknown. She has a desire to stop the Games. Token: None Alignment: Lawful Good Appearance Alexandria_maydon.png|Lunaii Alexandria_maydon_real_life.jpg|Real Life Picture Alexandria_maydon_anime.PNG|Rinmaru Other information Tier: ''' '''Etymology: Feminine form of Alexander, meaning 'defender of men' Usual alliance: Loner or a trustworthy alliance (anyone that isn't allied with the Careers) '''Love Interest(s) (from her history): '''None History Pre-Games= Alexandria was born as the eldest child of the Maydon family of District 10. As an infant, she was always very ill and had to be supervised 24/7. Eventually, she managed to fight off the illnesses. Life was still tough for Alexandria, even as she reached her childhood years. Her parents, who worked as ranchers, would not come home until late at night meaning that Alexandria and her siblings would have to go hungry for the night. And when the family did get food, it was meat. Something Alexandria found disgusting. This prompted her to become a vegetarian and sneaked out all the way to District 11 to find the fruits and vegetables she had desired to eat. As a teenager, life started to get increasingly intense as that's when she first heard about The Hunger Games. Being in the required age range for the Games made Alexandria have regular panic attacks. Every reaping day, she would attempt to sneak off to no avail (the Peacekeepers sometimes caught her and threw her back into the reaping). One reaping day as a 15 year old, she watched two thirteen year olds get reaped for an unspecified Hunger Games. Both had tried to get away but because they attempted this, they were shot dead and two other people were forced to volunteer. That incident changed Alexandria's opinion towards The Hunger Games. She became a goth and was diagnosed with depression. Her personality had changed, the once stealthy and quiet little girl had now turned into a rebellious and wild woman who would do anything to stop the Games. Personality Alexandria is very rebellious, but is also severely depressed. She's prone to making various plans and schemes to stop the Games. In addition, she's very stealthy and will sneak off to different places. She sometimes prefers to be alone, to be in a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Physical strength, stealthy, good weaponry skills. '''Weaknesses: '''Depression and rebellious nature (leads to a refusal to kill), swimming, climbing trees. Family *Father *Mother *Younger brother *Younger sister Trivia *She was TTOD4's third victor. *Alexandria was not inspired by a particular song. Navigation Category:District 10 Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes